


Of mistletoes and Christmas cookies

by WaywardDork



Series: Even If We Can't Find Heaven [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, POV Patroclus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDork/pseuds/WaywardDork
Summary: ‘'D-don't change the subject!' Achilles says, still adorably flustered an it baffles Patroclus how he is the most confident and shameless person he's ever known, yet becomes so flustered at sudden love confessions he should be used to by now because Patroclus likes to remind him every day, like a prayer, words tasting sweeter on his tongue with each day, because he falls deeper everytime he says them, everytime he sees the fondness and love reflected in Achilles eyes.Fluffy Christmas themed sequel for Forever and always
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Series: Even If We Can't Find Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Of mistletoes and Christmas cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Forever and Always but you could read it on its own since it's just mess of fluff and the boys being lovey and dovey in holiday setting, enjoy!!

‘This Christmas tree is literally a dick upside down with fairy lights, I hate it, I hate it so much’ Achilles says for the one millionth and one time this day, Patroclus rolls his eyes, Achilles _chose_ that specific tree, bought it in with a shout and jumped right Patroclus arms, proclaiming his excitement over their _first_ Christmas together, when Patroclus reminded him that they’ve celebrated literally each and every Christmas since they were eleven together, Achilles had shushed him with a playful kiss, a smile tugs at Patroclus’ lips at the recollection.

‘ _You_ bought it, Achilles’ his boyfriend aims him with a glare and Patroclus replies by blowing him a kiss. ‘Besides, it’s not even that bad’

Achilles gestures to the _monstrosity_ of a tree, and okay, maybe buying a christmas tree online was a bad idea, Patroclus thinks as he supresess a chuckle looking at the tree, it’s a bit too huge for their cramped apartment, and the leaves aren’t the most vibrant color and it looks _dirty_ for the lack of a better word. He knows that they should’ve gone out like regular people and throughly checked it out before bringing it into their humble abode, but life gets _busy_ , specially around christmas and despite Achilles’ loaded father, they’re college students and Patroclus simply refuses that Achilles pay more than he does. So when Achilles ran to him to tell him that he’d found the _perfect_ tree, there was an insistent part of him that wanted to tell Achilles that internet is a place of betrayal and they would find time to get something nice and cheap, they will, but one look at his boyfriend’s sparkling eyes and wide grin and Patroclus knew he would do anything to keep it there. So here they are, after a lot of hair tugging and and Achilles almost lunging at the delivery guys.

And Patroclus would be mad about it, accept that, _well_ , Achilles looks mad enough for both of them, he thinks, gazing lovingly at his positively fuming boyfriend and maybe Patroclus should be a little wary, he knows better than anyone what Achilles’ anger is capable of, but maybe knowing him more than half of his life, Patroclus has come to know that Achilles’ anger can never be aimed at him, if it were to be, it wouldn’t be too long before he broke and apologized, besides he just looks so _cute_ , standing there in nothing but Patroclus’ oversized hoodie(they’re _comfy_ , okay?) and a pair of ridiculous neon pink workout shorts, arms crossed and lips forming an almost pout.

He’s so _so_ in love.

‘Well, you could’ve stopped me, we’ve established that you’re my impulse control’ Achilles whines in that way of his, that way which lets Patroclus know that he’s aware that he’s at fault but doesn’t want to acknowledge it, Achilles does this a lot, it’s a little frustrating and has been the reason for one too many fights, but right now, it’s a little endearing, but maybe that’s just Patroclus, whipped as fuck, hook, line and sinker.

‘You know I can’t say no to you when you grin at me like that’ Patroclus says, cheekily, just to see the wonderful flush color Achilles’ cheeks, it is true though, Achilles just looked so happy about the Christmas tree and Patroclus didn’t have it in him to tell him that it was definitely a bad idea to order a christmas tree from the internet and from such a shady website at that.

 _‘Still’_ Achilles stomps his foot, much like a spoiled kid who isn’t getting his it frustrates Patroclus sometimes, when he gets like this, but other times, times like this, he’s just so _fond_.

Yeah, whipped doesn’t even began to cover it.

‘ _Babe_ ’ Patroclus says, winding his arms around his boyfriend’s(god,he loves that word, can’t help saying it again and again, Achilles, his _boyfriend_ ) back. 

‘Don’t _babe_ me, Patroclus, I am still mad about this’ he says heatedly.

He nuzzles his nose into the sweet smelling golden locks, Achilles has a thing for flowery shower products and Patroclus hates and loves it simultaneously, loves it, because it’s so unlike him, or the Achilles people know him as, the legendary athlete, known for picking fights and being loud, has girls(and guys) falling for him left and right with a smirk, to be fond of something so soft and _pretty_ for the lack of a better work, hates it because it’s the bane of Patroclus’ existence, there’s only so much his poor heart can take.

Achilles tenses up, unwilling to stop being angry just yet, but Patroclus can tell he’s fighting against the smile that’s threatening to tug at his lips, leaves a trail of soft kisses on his neck, loving the soft sigh that unwillingly tears from Achilles’ mouth. 

‘You _like_ me ‘Babe-ing you’ Patroclus says, mock hurt in his voice.

‘Well, I don’t want to be ‘babe-ied’ right now’ Achilles is smiling, turns around to wind his arms around Patroclus’ neck, eyes firmly set on his lips.

Patroclus smiles, suddenly shy under Achilles’ piercing gaze ‘I guess, I’ll stop my _babe-ization_ , then’ he says. Achilles laughs then and Patroclus, impossibly, falls a bit more in love.

When they kiss, his heart flutters like the first time, and when Achilles nips at his bottom lip, he feels heat erupting in the bottom of his stomach, it’s nothing like how it was when they first got together, when Achilles’ touch was burning hot fire on his skin, his eyes always an invitation and his lips so irresistible that Patroclus found himself wanting to kiss him every hour of the day, maybe they felt like they were making for lost time, time spent dancing around each other when they could’ve been doing _this_ , and even though Patroclus looks back on those times fondly, there’s a part of him that loves this way more, the warmth and comfort of his partner’s embrace, the taste of laughter in his mouth and a profound feeling of _home_ when their lips touch.

Achilles breaks away suddenly, pushing weakly at Patroclus’ chest. ‘ _Stop_ , I am trying to be angry’

Patroclus presses his lips to Achilles’ cheek, smiling slightly against the soft skin ‘No one’s stopping you’

‘ _You_ are’ 

‘Yeah?’ Patroclus chuckles, nosing at Achilles’ hair again, he can’t get enough of that scent. ‘Hmm’

‘ _Ugh_. I hate you’

‘Let go of me then’

‘No’

‘That’s what I thought’ Patroclus pulls at a loose thread in Achilles’ hoodies, pulling him closer by the waist.

‘No, Don’t do that’ Achilles flicks at his nose. Patroclus scrunches his nose and Achilles pinches his cheek, in his _you’re so cute way_ that Patroclus has come to know. 

‘Don’t do what?’

‘The whole...smirk-y and cocky thing, don’t do it’ 

Patroclus grins. ‘You love it’

Achilles huffs, cheeks still tinted red, but from something other than anger this time. ‘I do _not_ ’

‘Don’t lie, you think it’s hot’ Patroclus says, admiring the pretty pink of his boyfriend’s cheeks. ‘You watch too many horrible romcoms’

‘You talk as if you’re not sitting there right next to me’ Achilles grumbles, but doesn’t deny.

‘Let me _ravish_ you, baby’ Patroclus says in a comically deep voice and Achilles pushes at him again, but Patroclus only tightens his arms around his waist. He knows Achilles could easily push him away, he doesn’t look like it, with his slender and lithe frame but his boy could seriously pack a punch and the fact that despite all his complaints, Achilles _does_ want to be held makes Patroclus grin wider.

Achilles groans, burying his head into Patroclus’ shoulder. ‘You’re horrible, why am I dating you?’

‘Because of my huge-’

‘Finish that sentence and I am walking right out of that door’ Achilles deadpans.

‘-Bank balance’ 

‘Patroclus, you’re broke as shit’

‘ _Ouch’_

Achilles shrugged. ‘Facts, bitch’

Patroclus laughs, bumping their noses slightly, before leaning in to brush their lips together, not quite kissing and feeling each other’s comforting breath on their lips. ‘Are you still mad?’

Achilles leans in to brush their lips together. ‘Depends’

‘Carry on’

Achilles’ eyes drop to his lips, gaze darkening slightly. ‘Are you or are you not willing to make out with me for the next hour or so?’

‘What about our Christmas tree?’ Patroclus looks back towards the Christmas tree, fairy lights hanging miserably off its branches and ornaments scattered on the floor around it.

‘Can we forget about it? Let’s book a flight to Hawaii, spend Christmas there, drinking pina coladas and cooking in the sun, making love by the ocean’

‘I thought we agreed to not use those words to refer to sex?’

‘I’ll stop if you stop using ‘ravish’

‘Deal’

‘Getting _cake_ by the ocean’

Patroclus gives Achilles a pained look before sighing. ‘We’re not spending Christmas in Hawaii, let’s get to decorating this thing, I am pretty sure if we cover it with enough ornaments, it’ll look slightly less uglier’

'Okay, but back to my previous offer, we can always do this later’ 

‘But-’

‘Please?’ Achilles looks at him through his lashes and Patroclus looks back at the tree and then his adorable boyfriend puckering his lips for a kiss, and decides thatthe upside down dick tree can wait.

And besides, Patroclus has never been able to say no to his Achilles. 

* * *

That’s enough sugar’ Patroclus says, gentlely shoving Achilles’ hands away from where he’s reaching to grab more container.

‘You can never have too much sugar when it comes to baking, Pat, Achilles swats Patroclus away.

‘It says one and a half cup, that’s definitely more than one and a half cup’ Patroclus whines.

Achilles dips a finger into the creamy mix, licks it clean. ‘Seems good to me’

‘Achilles!’ Patroclus says indignantly. 

They’ve been in the kitchen for about an hour now, after two failed attempts, here they are again, a tab of _easiest christmas cookie recipes_ on Patroclus’ phone. Patroclus is good in the kitchen, but baking is unexplored territory, the only thing both of them have ever succeed in baking is some shitty cake in a cup recipe they watched on youtube. It should be easy, but they keep messing up, the first time, they forgot to preheat the oven, the second time, the cookies came out tasting like limestone, third time is the charm, they say, Patroclus is holding on to that.

‘What?’ Achilles says, all wide eyes and innocent tilt of his head, like he hasn’t been scolded by Patroclus for dipping fingers into the bowl atleast fifteen times now.

‘That’s _disgusting_ , stop’ Patroclus resists the urge to smile at the adorable furrow of Achilles’ brow. ‘Also, no more sugar’

‘That’s exactly what you said last time and we both saw how that turned out’ Achilles casts a sideways glance at the discarded cookies in a corner.

‘Don’t even try to blame that on me, we both know it was cause of the baking soda’ Patroclus replies, snatching the bowl and mixing aggressively with a fork, there was a time when there were always spoons in their house, that was of course, before Achilles discovered sweet potato ice cream. He has an annoying tendency to use new spoons everytime he eats.

‘Baking soda only makes them _hard_ , they were shitty because of the taste’ Achilles says, taking out some sugar in the lid and eating it raw, Patroclus would be alarmed but he’s been living with Achilles for three years now, he doesn’t think he’s capable of being surprised anymore.

‘No, you don’t understand, I could _taste_ the baking soda’ Patroclus emphasizes.

‘Now, you’re exaggerating’ Achilles rolls his eye.

‘No, I am not’

‘That’s you’re exaggerating expression'

Patroclus frowns. ‘I don’t have an exaggerating expression'

‘Yes you do’ Achilles says, then he makes an ugly face with his eyebrows drawn up. ‘Like this’

‘Whatever’ Patroclus opens the fridge. ‘How many eggs?’

‘Uh, just one’ Achilles says, squinting at his phone.

‘You sure?’ the last two recipes had two two eggs atleast.

‘I am sure I can read, yes’

Patroclus goes back behind the counter and hands him the egg. ‘I didn’t mean it like that’ he says, then thinks for a second before pecking Achilles on the mouth.

‘You’re forgiven’ 

The rest of the process goes smoothly after that, and Patroclus sheds a tear or two when the cookies come out tasting like cookies.

‘I am so happy’ Achilles sniffs, taking one more selfie with the tray. ‘This is the happiest I’ve ever been’

‘Okay’ Patroclus says, setting down the array of frosting bowls on the counter. ‘Lets get this bread’

‘Right’ Achilles straightens up. 

Every cookie is a different shape, ranging from gingerbread man to christmas tree, thanks to Briseis’ admirable cookie cutter collection. Patroclus can’t wait to get started.

‘I am gonna do the tree first’ he says, grabbing the bowl with the green frosting. ‘You can do the gingerbread men’

Patroclus has never had the steadiest hands but he thinks he’s got this frosting thing in the bag, it’s enjoyable, if not a little nerve wracking, it takes him an awfully long time to get one christmas tree done.

‘Achilles lo- wait, the _fuck_?’

‘It’s me! Look!’ Achilles says, holding up the gingerbread man with the most endearingly huge smile on his face, the gingerbread man cookie now has a mess of yellow frosting on its face and a smiley face and red pants and blue buttons down it’s chest. ‘And you!’ he holds up the other one, with, wait for it, a mess of brown on its head.

And Patroclus should be angry, he _is_ angry, because there were only two of those and he’d rather substitute ketchup in place of water for the rest of his life than bake another batch. He’s about to scold Achilles. He is going to scold Achilles, he _should._

They end up with Achilles’ back pressing against the counter and Patroclus hand almost completely under his shirt. Because Patroclus is an idiot And he is _weak._

‘What was that for?’ Achilles says, panting, but he doesn’t seem to be complaining, judging from the way, his hand idly tangle Patroclus’ hair.

‘You’re just-’ Patroclus buries his head in his boyfriend’s shoulder. ‘I love you?’

‘Is that a question?’

Patroclus looks him in the eye this time. ‘I love you’

Achilles grins again, and it’s not the same arrogant grin he has when he wins a match, it’s not his flirty grin either, it’s just a goofy grin, a little lopsided and a little too wide and Patroclus is so _fond._

‘I love you more’

‘I love you _most’_

‘I love you most-est’

'That’s not a word’

‘It is now’

‘You’re an idiot’ Patroclus kisses him again, he doesn’t think he can get tired of the way Achilles tastes, something different everyday, but the distinct taste of _him_ that Patroclus has grown addicted to.

‘ _Your_ idiot’

Patroclus bumps their noses. ‘My idiot’

* * *

'Oh no,you have to kiss me now' 

Patroclus sighs, putting the book down in his lap. 'we've been dating for two months, Achilles'

'Rule's a rule' Achilles grins, swinging the mistletoe over their heads.

Patroclus shakes his head before pulling the blanket closer around them and leaning in to press their lips together.

'Happy?'

Achilles cuddles closer to Patroclus, burying his face in his neck. 'yep'

It's close to midnight, it's quite except for the sounds of the fire and Justin Bieber crooning in the background because Achilles insists on playing this damn song every christmas, the fire illuminates Achilles golden hair and the blankets are warm, but not warmer then the boy holding on to him. 

'Fuck your feet are cold' Achilles proclaims and Patroclus grins before pressing his feet into Achilles bare legs.

He grins when Achilles lets out a yelps, struggling to move his legs away in the tiny space. 

'Warm me up, babe?' Patroclus says, pouting.

Achilles struggles some more before snatching away the blankets completely and Patroclus shivers at the sudden cold.

'Warm yourself up, _babe'_

'Now that's just cruel' Patroclus whines. 'Let me in' 

Achilles moves away, clutching at the blanket tightly. 'No'

'Suit yourself' Patroclus says before pushing at his boyfriend with all his might.

'What're you-' Achilles says before promptly starts shrieking as he falls off the small couch along with the blanket, letting out an undignified 'oof'

 _'You'_ Achilles says as he rises from the floor, glaring at Patroclus before launching himself at the latter.

There's a lot of kicking and cursing and Patroclus is sure one of his ribs got broken amidst the struggling all while Justin sings about not playing in the winter snow and wanting to be under the mistletoe(Shawty with you) until Achilles gains the upper hand, straddling his thighs with a triumphant expression.

'Yield, peasant!' Achilles declares, pushing his hands down onto Patroclus chest, who's still trying to control his breathing from laughter.

And maybe he should be struggling more, maybe try to push Achilles of the couch again but all he can think of as he stares at his boyfriend above him, with his disheveled hair illuminated by the firelight and sparkling eyes, grinning so widely

_With youuu Shawty with you_

_With youuu Shawty with you_

Patroclus thinks. _God I love you so so much_

'Huh?' Achilles says, cheeks coloring unexpectedly.

Oh, he said that out loud.

Patroclus raises a hand to Achilles hair, pushing back one of the locks.

'I love you' he repeats, because he's horrible at reading situations and reacting accordingly and he's also horrible at keeping his cool around his boyfriend. Because _holy shit_ he's so in love.

'D-don't change the subject!' Achilles says, still adorably flustered an it baffles Patroclus how he is the most confident and shameless person he's ever known, yet becomes so flustered at sudden love confessions he should be used to by now because Patroclus likes to remind him every day, like a prayer, words tasting sweeter on his tongue with each day, because he falls deeper everytime he says them, everytime he sees the fondness and love reflected in Achilles eyes.

Patroclus settles his hands on Achilles hips, sitting up so they're eye to eye, Achilles doesn't resist.

The feeling of Achilles warm weight on his knocks him breathless, and he wonders if he'll ever get used to this, of the feeling of being open about his want for the other, and having it be reprocreated.

'I love you' this time, he says the words against his boyfriend lips. Tasting the hot chocolate Achilles is always obsessed with in holiday season.

_Kiss me under the mistletoe_

_Show me, baby, that you love me so oh-oh, oh, oh_

Achilles moves his hands to Patroclus chest, gasping in his mouth when Patroclus deepens the kiss. 'I know' he says, panting.

_I know, I accept your heart that's in my palms, I accept and I'll treat it tenderly._

They kiss for what seems like forever, feeding soft gasps into eachother's mouths.

'I love you' Achilles moves his hand to Patroclus hair tugging at the strands without finesse. 'I love-' he says, the words turning into a breathless whine when Patroclus tugs his bottom lip between his lips.

Patroclus smirks before tightening his grip and flipping them over, Achilles looks up at him, confused before the realization hits him.

'Pat!' Achilles whines against his hold. 'That's cheating!' 

'Everything's fair in love and war, Darling' 

Just like that, they're back to wrestling, impromptu love confessions forgotten, because that's who they are, best friend before lovers, before everything, forever and always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! Hope you liked it, don't forget to leave leave kudos and comments !!


End file.
